Mi mayor temor
by Kunoichis-San
Summary: Itachi puede hacer de las pesadillas realidad. Y esta realidad te persigue hasta la autodestrucción... ¿Cual será el mayor temor de cada miembro del equipo 7? Cap5: EL FINAL
1. Chapter 1

__

¡Hola!

_Mi mente no para de trabajar. Se que debería estar con las continuaciones de mi otros fics, pero hace tiempo me rondaba esta idea por la cabeza y no me he podido contener a escribirla por miedo a que se disipara de mi memoria. _

_Respecto a quien siga alguno de mis otros fics, perdonen la demora en las actualizaciones, pero no me he olvidado de ellos y en cuanto pueda renovaré (sean pacientes please)_

_Espero que esta historia les guste. Abajo explicaré un poco más respecto a este corto fic, pues aun no tengo claro cuantos capitulos serán (pero creo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que no superará los 5). En principio iban a ser de 3, pero al menos uno más me hará falta. Bueno, luego les cuento_

_.**ANTES DE LEER OS PONGO EN SITUACIÓN**: Itachi ha desarrollado un nuevo sharingan capaz de hacer realidad las peores pesadillas de su contrincante. Es tan eficaz su nueva tecnica que puede hacer que su ribal se consuma en sus propios sueños y se autodestruya. _

_**Advertencias:**__ Naruto y el resto de personajes no me pertenecen, pero el fic si es mio._

_Disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

**MI MAYOR TEMOR**

1. LOS MIEDOS DE NARUTO

Itachi sonrió-Eres débil

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Había estado tres años en su búsqueda. Un año bajo las ordenes de la peor escoria existente y los otros dos compartiendo batallas como líder de una panda de incompetentes. En el camino dejó una vida que probablemente le hubiera echo feliz; buenos amigos, grandes maestros y un profundo amor.

Sin embargo, su corazón le demandaba venganza y escogió ese camino con todas las consecuencias que eso acarreaba. No se arrepentía, quizás debería hacerlo, pero todo lo contrario… Ahora que estaba cerca, ahora que sus ojos se clavaban en él y su mente le mostraba posibles situaciones de victoria…ahora más que nunca agradecía todos esos años de esfuerzo y sufrimiento.

Pero lo que no iba a consentir es que tras largos años de agonía luchando por ser el mejor para poder quitar la vida de su hermano, ahora viniera él y le humillara con semejantes palabras.

-Mangekyo sharingan- y en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se abrieron, apareció el color de la sangre en su mirada.

El Uchiha observó como su hermano pequeño le demostraba su ira mediante su reciente adquirido sharingan. No le interesaba saber como lo había conseguido, ni si quiera quería comprobar si conseguiría aguantarlo por mucho mas tiempo… todo eso le daba igual, pues era en vano.

Esbozó entonces una siniestra y sádica sonrisa haciendo perder aun mas el control sobre el joven cuerpo de su hermano-No te servirá de nada

-Ahora lo veremos- No podía ni quería aguantar una sola palabra más. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos sangre, su sangre. Agarró entonces con más firmeza el arma que poseía y adoptó la posición adecuada para atacar sin previo aviso.

-Tendrás que esperar un poco más- lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba la incertidumbre que creaba en su joven copia. Disfrutaba la impaciencia que éste le transmitía y como buen Uchiha se regodeaba al sentir el dominio de la situación.

-¿A que iba a esperar?

-Sasuke- Naruto y Sakura salieron de la nada y se colocaron a cada lado del menor de los Uchiha, de aquel que aun consideraban amigo.

-A ellos

-¡Tsk!-el sharingan de Sasuke comenzó a girar. Ni si quiera reparó en la presencia de su viejo equipo. No existía nadie, tan solo su hermano… y él mismo se encargaría de que no fuera por mucho tiempo.

Itachi sonrió aun mas- No te servirá nada. Llegas tarde Sasuke, ese sharingan es ineficaz contra mi nueva técnica

-¿Nueva técnica?- la voz del rubio llamó la atención de Itachi

-Ya sabemos quien será el primero-Itachi esbozó una macabra sonrisa y abrió entonces los ojos para dar paso a un nuevo sharingan, el cual hizo caer desmayado a Naruto- que tengas dulces pesadillas- fue lo último que los oídos del rubio pudieron captar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto abrió hasta el límite sus azulados ojos y su mente trabajó rápidamente para asimilar el porque de semejante acto. Entonces lo vio… a su derecha Sasuke y Sakura. Y en frente de él estaba Itachi.

No había que ser un genio para saber que la "supuesta" nueva técnica de aquel criminal había sido un completo fraude.

Su zorruna cara esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción- Ne… teme ¿Dónde está esa famosa técnica?... No he venido para perder el tiempo. Te patearé el culo con un auténtico jutsu- Y dicho esto salió de la nada una autentica replica de Naruto la cual no perdió el tiempo y se dispuso a trabajar. Una vez finalizado su cometido, el clon desapreció- Ahora verás quien es Naruto Uzumaki ¡dattebayo!

-¡Rasengan!

Itachi sonrió y en el momento exacto en el que una gran bola de chacra estaba a punto de clavarse en su pecho desapareció.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces- ¿Nani? ¿Dónde coño se ha metido?- la mente del rubio comenzó entonces a trabajar buscando algún tipo de explicación ante los recientes acontecimientos. Pero sus cavilaciones no dudaron mucho tiempo ya que tuvo que salir de su trance en el momento exacto en el que escuchó un tremendo impacto.

Giró su cuerpo y vio entonces al causante de tal estruendo. Sus ojos se abrieron perplejos y asustados por lo que estaban viendo y lo único que su cuerpo pudo hacer es emitir un débil susurro- Sasuke…

- Os dije que no me siguierais- el sello que Sasuke poseía empezó a extenderse a gran velocidad por todo su cuerpo mientras que su sharingan giraba a gran velocidad- os dije que no os interpusierais en mi camino- su voz estaba cambiando. El odio que emitía por cada uno de sus poros se estaba clavando en el cuerpo de Naruto e instintivamente estaba haciendo que el rubio retrocediera unos pasos- Y ahora…. Ahora he perdido mi oportunidad de vengarme- el sello estaba haciendo que el cuerpo de Sasuke cambiara por completo. Ya no era un shinobi, ya no era su amigo, ni si quiera era un humano… ahora solo había un monstruo de mirada tétrica y apariencia sombría- todo por vuestra culpa…pero- una gran corriente eléctrica visible al ojo humano empezó a rodear el ahora deforme cuerpo del pelinegro- pagaréis por todo- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke desapareció y apareció en frente de una atónita pelirosa

Inmóvil, estupefacto. No pudo hacer nada pues no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Sus ojos ni si quiera pudieron ver el momento exacto en el que una eléctrica garra se incrustaba en el cuerpo de la pelirosa y la atravesaba de lado a lado. Solo pudo ver la sonrisa tétrica en la cara de aquel monstruo y solo tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando aquella bestia sacó su mano de golpe de aquel inerte cuerpo para dejar así que aquella mujer cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo- ¡¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!!!

Se acercó a grandes pasos al cuerpo de su amiga y con temblorosas manos y mirada borrosa lo agarró con todas sus fuerzas para apretarlo contra su pecho comprobando así su peor temor. Lagrimas de dolor, impotencia y frustración se escaparon de sus ojos- ¡La has matado!- apretó aun más aquel inerte cuerpo contra su pecho- ¡has matado a Sakura-chan!... – no podía ser cierto. No quería ni podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera sido capaz de matar a su propia compañera de equipo, a su amiga…-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¡Era tu amiga maldita sea!

-Te lo dije. Pagarán por todo lo que me han hecho. Ella no era más que una molestia que no servia de nada… y ahora tú serás el siguiente

-¡Cállate!- furia, ira, dolor, venganza…- Ella era fuerte… ¡ella no te hizo nada joder! ¡Era tu amiga…era…! ¡Y tu la has matado!- el color de la sangre llegó a sus ojos y las lagrimas cesaron. Un chacra rojo que reflejaba todo aquel dolor comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo del rubio-¡Hijo de…!- y en un parpadeo se plantó frente a aquella bestia y le dio un gran puñetazo en la cara que hizo desplazarse varios metros al pelinegro.

Los lazos se rompieron.

El equipo se disolvió.

Todas las personas que algún día se consideraron amigos murieron.

Ahora solo había bestias. Dos monstruos sádicos capaces de arrebatar millones de vida en tan solo un suspiro. Dos criaturas que antes eran hombres, dos rivales que antes eran amigos luchando en la mayor de las batallas jamás vista.

Dos mitológicas criaturas que lucharon durante horas alardeando de su inhumana fuerza y crueldad.

Pero el combate no podía ser eterno…

El cielo se unió a la batalla con negras nubes y crueles chaparrones. Y bajo aquel lúgubre espectáculo una criatura se alzaba triunfal dispuesta a dar el último golpe de gracia.

-¿Vas a matarme?

-¡Tsk!- el puño en alto, cerrado, apretado con tanta fuerza que se estaba provocando graves heridas a si mismo. Notaba como las gotas chocaban fríamente contra su piel y temblaba… aquella bestia temblaba como un cachorrillo.

La figura de la bestia que yacía en el suelo esperando su muerte comenzó a desaparecer volviéndose de nuevo un humano. Un hombre destrozado física y emocionalmente- ¡A que esperas Naruto! ¿Acaso dudas? ¿Todavía crees que podemos ser amigos, idiota? ¡Mátame! ¡Vamos, hazlo! ¡Mátame de la misma manera que yo he matado a Saku…- y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras.

El monstruo victorioso desapareció en el mismo momento en el que su brazo salió del cuerpo de su amigo.

Naruto calló de rodillas contra el suelo, alzó su cara y cerró los ojos para notar como la lluvia chocaba contra él.

-Se acabó- Ya no le quedaba nada. Había matado a su mejor amigo, el cual había asesinado a su hermana haciendo así que él muriera en vida.

El equipo 7 había muerto. Definitivamente los lazos habían sido cortados, unos lazos teñidos de negro por el dolor y el sufrimiento de tres jóvenes personas.

Sin embargo, él seguía vivo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos tenía que ser él el que de nuevo se quedara solo?

Derrotado cogió los cuerpos de sus amigos y se subió uno a cada hombro para reemprender su camino.

Horas después llegó frente a la majestuosa puerta de Konoha. Su mirada se alzó y sus ojos se clavaron en el símbolo de la hoja, aquel que llevaba en su frente con orgullo- Estamos en casa chicos.

Tras homenajear a dos grandes shinobis en un fúnebre funeral, un rubio estaba dispuesto a abandonar el cementerio e incrustarse en la soledad de su hogar. Sin embargo, no pudo realizar tal acto ya que la firme mano de la Godaime se posó en su hombro- Tenemos que hablar Naruto

En el despacho de la Godaime primaba la tristeza. El silencio era tal que hasta el más mínimo susurro de la aldea podría ser audible. Tsunade alzó su mirada y decidida pero dudosa clavó sus ojos frente a un destrozado shinobi- Naruto Uzumaki- el aludido levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su Hokage quien continuó hablando con voz fuerte y serena- quedas inhabilitado para un posible futuro cargo de Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja por tu incapacidad para controlar al monstruo que reside en tu interior. Esta sentencia está corroborada por el reciente asesinato de Uchiha Sasuke, traidor de rango S, pero aun así seguía conservando su rango de shinobi de Konoha.

Naruto no dijo nada. ¿Qué más daba? Ya había perdido a su única familia en un mismo día. Ya nada le importaba, ni si quiera su más anhelado sueño.

-Pero eso no es todo- la Hokage apretó sus manos con fuerza clavándose así las uñas en su propia carne- Quedas desterrado de esta aldea indefinidamente.

Los ojos de Naruto esta vez se abrieron por la sorpresa y miraron suplicantes a la Godaime, quien tan solo pudo agachar su mirada avergonzada y emitir un débil susurro- Lo siento…

El Uzumaki salió del despacho, de las calles de la aldea y atravesó la puerta principal. Su cuerpo entonces se giró levemente y sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en el emblema de la hoja. Estiró su brazo y se quitó su protector para apretarlo con fuerza contra su pecho.

Ya no le quedaba nada. Había perdido todo; sus sueños, su hogar, sus amigos, su familia…

Con la otra mano disponible, Naruto cogió un kunai y con un ágil movimiento lo bajó para hacer un corte que atravesaba la mitad de su emblema. Una vez echo esto, tiró el protector al suelo y con el mismo kunai que había cortado el objeto que le galardonaba como ninja de Konoha Naruto se quitó lo último que le quedaba en este mundo….

…Su vida.

* * *

_No se si haya quedado claro todo lo que he querido transmitir. Aun así, antes de hacer __algún tipo de reproche bríndenme con su confianza, pues aunque todo pinte negro el fic acaba de empezar y las sorpresas pronto llegarán._

_Decir que para calificar el fic solo se pueden poner dos personajes. Yo he elegido Sakura y Sasuke porque habrá algo de Sasusaku (aunque ahora no lo parezca)_

_No se que les haya parecido. Así que para saber si continuarlo o no me gustaría que me dejarais vuestras opiniones. _

_¿Merece esta descabellada idea de sus reviews? U-U_

_Cuídense__!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola!_

_Yo de nuevo renovando esta historia. Antes que nada muchas gracias a __setsuna17__ y a __kororita__ por sus reviews con todo el apoyo que ellos conllevan. Veamos si este segundo capi tiene mayor aceptación._

_**Advertencias:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen, pero el fic si es solo mio._

_Disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

**MI MAYOR TEMOR**

2. LOS MIEDOS DE SAKURA

-¿Nueva técnica?- la voz del rubio llamó la atención de Itachi

-Ya sabemos quien será el primero-Itachi esbozó una macabra sonrisa y abrió entonces los ojos para dar paso a un nuevo sharingan, el cual hizo caer desmayado a Naruto- que tengas dulces pesadillas- fue lo último que los oídos del rubio pudieron captar.

-¡Naruto!- Sakura se asustó al ver a su amigo de rodillas en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo instintivamente la dijo que tenía que ir donde él y ayudarlo, pero justo en el momento en el que dio un primer paso tuvo que detenerse y abrir los ojos despavorida ante lo que escuchó

-¡¡Sakura-chan!!- un desgarrador grito salió de la boca del rubio quien ahora tenía la cara desencajada.

-¿Naruto que te pasa?- al no recibir ningún tipo de contestación por parte de su amigo sus ojos se posaron entonces en el culpable de su estado. En el criminal de rango S que ocasionó la destrucción de su equipo- ¡Maldito seas, cobarde!

-Mide tus palabras niña- Itachi miró fijamente a Sakura, sin embargo la pelirosa fue mas rápida y bajo rápidamente su mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos color sangre del Uchiha y evitar así caer en su técnica. Al ver semejante acto Itachi sonrió- Vaya, eres mas inteligente que tu amigo. Que sorpresa… pero no te será tan fácil esquivar mi ataque… tarde o temprano todos caeréis…- Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando fijamente a su hermano pequeño, quien aun seguía con su sharingan latente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y emitió un leve quejido con tono de reproche- Deja de jugar Itachi, ellos no tienen nada que ver con esta batalla. Esta es nuestra lucha- Sasuke agarró mas fuerte su arma e hizo un amago de atacar a su hermano.

Pero alguien se le adelantó.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido por la rapidez que su ex compañera había demostrado. Al estar Itachi despistado, Sakura aprovechó ese momento para desaparecer y esconderse bajo tierra, para así en el momento indicado salir con su puño en alto y cargado de chacra dispuesta a plantarle un buen golpe a Itachi.

Pero el mayor de los Uchihas fue un poco más rápido que la pelirosa y consiguió evadir a duras penas el golpe.

Al ver el fracaso de su plan, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por las habilidades de su contrincante. Pero hacer tal acción no fue nada inteligente por su parte, pues Itachi aprovechó ese momento para probar de nuevo su técnica.

Una sonrisa macabra hizo aparición en el semblante del Uchiha. Al estar tan cerca de su rival, Itachi estiró la mano y cogió a Sakura del mentón para susurrarle a su cara- Dulces pesadillas- y fue lo último que la pelirosa escuchó.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Mierda- Sakura lo sabía, era consciente de ello.

Adoptó una posición de defensa preparada para cualquier posible ataque y mientras tanto analizo el lugar con su mirada.

Estaba en un claro del bosque, aparentemente de lo único que estaba rodeada era de una espesa arboleda, pero nada mas, no había nada anormal en aquel sitio. Sin embargo, Sakura no bajo la guardia en ningún momento.

Estaba en algún tipo de genjutsu y ella lo sabía, no por nada esas técnicas eran unas de sus especialidades… por alguna razón había nacido con una capacidad innata de reconocer todo tipo de ilusiones. Y desde luego esta nueva técnica no iba a ser la excepción.

Su único punto en contra es que no sabía la forma exacta de salir de aquella ilusión, pero no pasaba nada, mientras mantuviera la calma no tendría nada que temer.

Justo en esos momentos salieron cuatro ninjas escondidos bajo unas capas de la nada dispuestos a atacarle. La kunoichi al ver esto sonrió de una forma superior.

-Me subestimas Itachi

Los ninjas entonces comenzaron a dar vueltas en círculo dejando a Sakura en medio de aquella esfera. La velocidad con la que corrían era tal que la pelirosa era incapaz de distinguir a la cuatro siluetas, lo único que sus ojos veían era una gran mancha girando a gran velocidad a su alrededor.

Y entonces uno de los ninjas salió de aquella mancha dispuesto a atacar a la pelirosa. Sakura lo vio y adoptó una posición de defensa, cuando el shinobi estuvo cerca cargó chacra en su mano y alzó el brazo dispuesta a dar un gran golpe a aquel shinobi.

Pero no sucedió nada de lo planeado.

El chacra no se cargó en su puño y el puño no se incrustó en la cara de aquel extraño.

Por lo que asustada y confusa la pelirosa no pudo evitar recibir un gran impacto proveniente de aquel ninja. Este impacto hizo desplazarse a Sakura varios metros hasta que su espalda chocó con gran fuerza contra un árbol.

-¡Kuso! Esto no puede ser real- Sakura dirigió su mano a su cara para curarse la herida que recientemente le había aparecido, pero de nuevo no sucedió nada. La kunoichi había perdido todas sus habilidades. No podía sacar chacra, no tenía conocimientos médicos y había perdido todas sus habilidades en el combate… ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a vencer así?

-Cálmate…vamos esto solo es una ilusión- Sakura intentó consolarse así misma. La kunoichi cerró entonces los ojos y se olvidó de la batalla que estaba enfrentando para concentrarse más en sí misma.

Juntó las palmas de sus manos en frente de ella e intentó concentrarse para sacar chacra y así conseguir salir de aquella ilusión.

Pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil, mientras la kunoichi hacía vanos intentos por salir de aquella técnica, los ninjas seguían atacándola, la lanzaban kunais y shurikens que se clavaban directamente en su cuerpo.

Y aun así, Sakura no perdía su control. Las armas que se insertaban en sus brazos y torso la hacían daño, pero aun así no se rendía-Vamos, Sakura concéntrate… ¡argh!- y de nuevo un arma se clavaba en su cuerpo- Esto es solo una ilusión, no te puede dañar… ¡argh!- otro arma mas.

Aquella ilusión era demasiado real y todos los intentos de huida de Sakura eran en vano. La pelirosa abrió entonces sus ojos cabreada por la situación y se dispuso de nuevo a cargar chacra en su puño… pero cual fue su sorpresa al mirar sus manos.

Los guantes que usualmente solía llevar en todas las misiones ya no estaban. Ahora sus manos estaban al descubierto y eran mas pequeñas que de lo habitual. Su mirada entonces recorrió su vestimenta y abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo. Ya no llevaba su uniforme de chunnin, sino que ahora llevaba un vestido rojo, pero no cualquier vestido, sino el mismo que llevaba cuando tenía doce años.

Instintivamente llevó las manos a su pelo y se dio cuenta de que éste también había cambiado. Ya no tenía el pelo corto, sino que ahora lucía una gran y voluminosa melena rosada que la llegaba hasta la cintura. Y analizando un poco mas observó que ya no llevaba el emblema de Konoha, sino que en su pelo estaba aquel lazo rojo que un día Ino la regaló.

-Solo es una ilusión… solo es una ilusión- Sakura estaba empezando a perder el control. No podía ni quería creerse todo lo que la estaba sucediendo. Había vuelto atrás, a cuando ni si quiera era un gennin, solo era una chiquilla sin ningún tipo de conocimientos en el campo de batalla y para empeorar su situación ahora estaba librando un combate contra cuatro encapuchados.

Intentó de nuevo concentrar su chacra para escapar de aquella ilusión. Por que ella lo sabía, solo era un gentjutsu, un maldito genjutsu en el que estaba atrapada… pero solo era una ilusión… y una ilusión no podía hacerte daño… ¿no?

Pero todo era inútil. Si antes podría haber tenido un poco de chacra, ahora con ese nuevo cuerpo no tenía nada. ¿Qué iba ha hacer? No tenía destreza en la batalla, no tenía chacra ni conocimientos de ningún tipo ¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí?

Derrotada y abatida la kunoichi cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y cayeron por entre su cara como un gran torrente. Al notar su llanto Sakura se desesperó aun más. ¿Por qué coño lloraba?

Ni si quiera ella lo sabía, no quería llorar. No, hacía años que no lloraba, ella ahora era fuerte. ¿Por qué las lagrimas no dejaban de derramarse?- Parad…-un susurro salió de sus labios- Onegai…parad

Uno de los ninjas que había frente a ella dio un paso al frente y se desquitó de la capucha que traía puesta. Ante la borrosa mirada de la kunoichi se fue volviendo nítida la imagen de su maestra.

-Tsunade-sama…-escapó de sus labios.

Así es, su mismismo Hokage era uno de esos ninjas que anteriormente la habían atacado- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Por qué? Dime… ¿Por qué no puedo detener esto?- Sakura estaba desesperada y sabía que su maestra podría ayudarle.

Pero el rostro de Tsunade era frío y serio. Sin ningún tipo de emoción reflejado en él- Que imagen mas deplorable. ¡Tsk!- la Godaime mostró una mueca de desagrado mientras miraba firme a su pupila- Me has decepcionado Sakura. ¡Mírate! Llorando y temblando como un corderillo ¿Dónde esta la kunoichi que yo entrené? ¿Acaso no te enseñé nada?

-Tsunade-sama- las lagrimas cada vez eran mas fuertes y Sakura cada vez podía controlarlas menos. ¿Por qué? ¿La había decepcionado? Duras palabras que escuchar de un maestro. Pero no, esa no era ella… era su yo del pasado. Ella ahora era fuerte, ¿Por qué no podía demostrárselo?

-Me has hecho perder el tiempo Sakura, tan solo eres una chiquilla sin futuro.- Tras dejar esas crueles palabras la figura de la Godaime desapareció a la vista de Sakura.

Sin embargo, antes de poder reaccionar, otro de los ninjas se acerco a la kunoichi y dejó caer su capucha para que Sakura pudiera apreciar de quien se trataba.

La kunoichi abrió sus ojos esperanzada- ¡Naruto! Tu si ¿verdad? Tu si me entiendes… onegai ayúdame, tengo…tengo que salir de aquí

Pero el rostro de Naruto era totalmente distintito al de siempre. Ahora era serio y duro- Estoy cansado Sakura-chan. Estoy harto de salvarte siempre, de ayudarte, de motivarte. Si sigo detrás de ti nunca avanzaré en mis entrenamientos, no eres más que un estorbo para mi sueño. Perdóname Sakura-chan, pero esta vez no pienso hacer nada por ti.- y así el rubio desapareció a la vista de la kunoichi.

Las lágrimas cada vez salían con más fuerza de sus ojos. Y si antes era duro pararlas, tras lo que había escuchado ahora era imposible. Se cogió las piernas con sus brazos y escondió su cabeza intentando así protegerse de todo aquel que quisiera dañarla.

No podía parar de llorar.

Otra vez era inservible. Ora vez era un chiquilla incapaz de valerse por si misma y había decepcionado a todos los de su alrededor.

-Débil- Si, débil. Otra vez era débil.

Sakura abrió los ojos al reconocer aquella voz y un leve susurro se escapó de su boca al ver de quien se trataba-Sasuke-kun…

-Mírate. Sigues siendo débil, no vales para nada Sakura.

-¡Cállate!- ya no podía ni quería aguantar más. No podía soportarlo.- Déjame… déjame en paz

-Uhm- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke- ¿Molesta verdad? Ahora sabrás como me sentía yo cada vez que venías detrás de mí chillando como una loca. No eras más que una molestia Sakura. Y encima de todo, eres débil. Siempre necesitando ayuda de los demás, nunca has conseguido nada por tus propios meritos… ¿y tú te consideras kunoichi? ¡Tsk! Me das pena

-¡Que te calles! Yo soy una kunoichi, soy un gran ninja medico y he vencido a grandes ninjas. Y créeme que sería capaz de darte una paliza

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse ante lo que estaba escuchando- ¿Tú? No seas ilusa Sakura. No hay mas que verte, no eres mas que una niña, una débil niña sin ningún tipo de conocimiento shinobi.- Sasuke acercó sus pasos y se agachó hasta la altura de Sakura- mírate, llorando como un corderillo. Asúmelo, hay personas que nacen sin ningún don y tienen que ser protegidas… tu has nacido débil y siempre seguirás así Sakura.

Déjame- Sakura giró la cara para no tener que enfrentarse tan de cerca de los ojos de Sasuke.

-Dijiste que me amabas ¿no?

La kunoichi abrió los ojos sorprendida por esas palabras y posó su mirada en el pelinegro. Sasuke entonces estiró una mano y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la pelirosa-¿Sabes? Incluso me das pena. Podría corresponder sin ningún problema a tus sentimientos, pero entonces mi vida sería un tormento. Tendría que estar todo el tiempo pendiente de ti, de que no te lastimaran… y eso no seria más que unas molestias que no pienso tomarme. Yo no puedo estar con una persona tan débil Sakura

La kunoichi abrió los ojos y las lágrimas todavía salieron con más fuerza de estos-¡Argh!- un desgarrador chillido salió de su boca en el mismo momento en el que sintió como el arma de Sasuke atravesaba su pecho.

-Mírate… lo veo en tus ojos. Aun así, todavía me amas- y dicho esto Sasuke desapareció

Los ojos de la kunoichi poco a poco se estaban cerrando, su mirada estaba perdida y las fuerzas la estaban abandonando. Su cuerpo calló estrepitosamente contra el duro suelo y la sangre empezó entonces a recorrer todo aquel lugar.

Lo ultimo que los jades de la pelirosa pudieron captar fue al ultimo de los ninjas que había en ese lugar-Kakashi-sensei….- fue su ultimo aliento de vida.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero que os haya gustado y me lo hagais saber._

_Obviamente el proximo capitulo serán: los miedos de Sasuke, que intentaré subirlo pronto si asi me lo haceis saber_

_Cuidense!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno primero que nada muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y halagos a:_ **haize****; ****Grayse****; ****-vaalee95-****; ****Darky-chaan**

_Aquí tenéis el tercer capitulo que ojalá os guste y me lo hagáis saber. Espero tener mas comentarios que me animan mucho a continuar._

_**Advertencias:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero el fic si es solo mio._

_Disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

**MI MAYOR TEMOR**

3. LOS MIEDOS DE SASUKE

Una sonrisa macabra hizo aparición en el semblante del Uchiha. Al estar tan cerca de su rival, Itachi estiró la mano y cogió a Sakura del mentón para susurrarle a su cara- Dulces pesadillas- y fue lo último que la pelirosa escuchó.

-¡Sakura!- sin pensarlo si quiera el menor de los Uchihas corrió rápidamente al frente para llegar a coger a su compañera antes de que ésta cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Una vez que la kunoichi estuvo entre sus brazos, Sasuke agachó su mirada para ver en el rostro de Sakura una pequeña lagrima que recorrió el pómulo de ésta mientras de sus labios escapaba un casi inaudible susurro-Parad…onegai

Sasuke frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su hermano-¡Maldito! ¿Qué les estás haciendo?-y dicho esto el pelinegro se alejó con un gran salto para depositar el cuerpo de Sakura junto a Naruto y así acrecentar su sharingan para mirar de forma despiadada a su hermano.

Al ver esto Itachi solo sonrió de una forma siniestra- No conseguirás nada con ese sharingan. Ya te lo avisé Sasuke…ahora tú serás el siguiente.

La ira que embargaba el cuerpo de Sasuke iba acrecentando por momentos. Desvió por unos momentos su mirada hacia los cuerpos de sus compañeros y de nuevo miró de forma desafiante a su hermano. Tras hacer los respectivos sellos una corriente eléctrica empezó a rodear al cuerpo del Uchiha y una vez que la técnica estuvo completa se abalanzó contra su hermano.

Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello para acabar por fin con la vida del ultimo miembro de su familia, sin embargo, fallando a toda sus expectativas, en el mismo momento en el que su técnica estaba a punto de chocar contra el cuerpo de Itachi, el cuerpo de su hermano se dividió en una decena de cuervos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo. Y antes de que Itachi desapareciera por completo dejó unas palabras ante la mirada de su atónito hermano- Ya estás dentro Sasuke…te dije que no podrías evitarlo

El pelinegro abrió todavía más sus ojos ¿Qué ya estaba dentro? ¿Cuándo se suponía que había empezado aquella ilusión? No…eso era imposible, se suponía que no había ningún problema en mirar a Itachi con su sharingan…él no debería haber caído en ninguna ilusión… sin embargo, ahí estaba… ¿Cuándo se suponía que había pasado?

Pero de pronto todos los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron disipados por el ruido que estaban haciendo los cuervos al volar. Sasuke dirigió entonces su mirada a aquellas aves y pudo comprobar como se estaban dirigiendo a la posición en la que estaban Naruto y Sakura.

Atónito ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, el pelinegro no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que observar como aquellos animales se volvían a reunificar justamente detrás de los cuerpos de sus amigos y tuvo que ver impasible como Itachi reaparecía con su sádica sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Cuando vio aquella remarcada sonrisa, Sasuke intentó mover su cuerpo para atacar a su hermano. Sin embargo, ocurrió lo imposible y no sucedió nada. El pelinegro se sorprendió. Su cuerpo no le respondía, no podía moverse….

La frustración comenzó a hacerse camino en su cuerpo. Estaba viendo impasible como su hermano se mofaba de él y mientras tanto él no podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo no se movía, no reaccionaba, las ordenes que su cerebro le enviaba se extraviaban… estaba inmóvil.

Itachi desvió su mirada por una milésima de segundo a los cuerpos inconscientes de Naruto y Sakura.

Este gesto no pasó inadvertido para el Uchiha que abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño temiéndose lo peor.

Y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad.

Itachi alzó sus manos y de un solo golpe incrustó cada uno de sus brazos en el cuerpo de aquellos shinobis arrebatándoles así su mas preciado bien… su vida.

-¡Nooo!- Un ronco chillido salió de la boca del Uchiha menor. El cual no pudo hacer nada más que observar como su hermano volvía a arrebatarle a la única familia que le quedaba en vida.

Itachi alzó entonces la cara para poder observar con una altanera sonrisa a su hermano… pero cual fue la sorpresa de Sasuke que al poder observar detenidamente la cara de su hermano pudo comprobar quien era en realidad…

Por que no era Itachi…. Era él

Era él la persona que estaba detrás de sus compañeros con una sanguinaria sonrisa. Eran sus manos las que estaban manchadas de la sangre de sus amigos. Era él el cruel asesino que había arrebatado la vida de Sakura y Naruto.

-No puede ser- No lo entendía. No podía comprenderlo. ¿De verdad era él aquella persona que estaba parada en frente de sus amigos? No… esto no era más que un producto de la ilusión de Itachi…tenía que ser eso. Con estos pensamientos en mente, Sasuke cambió su mirada por una de furia- ¡No juegues conmigo Itachi! No te funcionaran esos trucos… Ese no soy yo…

Y entonces, ante su atónita mirada, aquella persona idéntica a él cambió su forma por la de un monstruo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció para volver ha hacer acto de presencia en la espalda del pelinegro y así dejarle unas palabras justo en su oído.

-¿Estas seguro?... Mírame bien Sasuke

El peliengro se dio la vuelta para enfrentar su mirada con la de aquel "extraño". Y entonces lo vio. Vio a aquella persona idéntica a él, esa era su voz, ese era su cuerpo cuando estaba poseído por el sello…ese era él… pero ¿Cómo?

-Soy tú. Soy en lo que te has convertido por la venganza- aquella figura sonrió de una forma extraña- Esto es lo que querías… poder, siente como el poder se adentra en ti.

-No. Tú no eres yo. ¡Deja de jugar conmigo maldita sea!

-Vamos Sasuke, ambos lo sabemos. Disfruta del momento…lo has conseguido, eres fuerte. Míralos…los has matado, has superado a Naruto…

-¡Cállate!-Sasuke se puso en posición de ataque para destruir a quien quiera que fuera aquella figura. Pero antes de hacer nada, aquel monstruo desapareció de su vista.

El pelinegro se quedó estático. En su mente había demasiadas cosas que asimilar ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado con Itachi? ¿Y sus compañeros? ¿Cómo podría salir de aquel sitio? ¿Y de verdad era él un monstruo?

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas.

Los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron interrumpidos por un leve movimiento audible ante sus oídos, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y tuvo que abrir en demasía sus ojos para encontrarse con una escena de lo más inesperada.

Del cuerpo de sus compañeros, que anteriormente estaban tirados en el suelo, salía un aura visible al ojo humano. Un aura de un color grisáceo rodeaba toda la anatomía de los shinobis y esta haciendo que el cuerpo de estos se levantara. Una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie, posaron todo el peso de su mirada en el Uchiha.

-Sasuke…- la siempre efusiva voz de Naruto ahora tenía un tono agudo y ronco cargado de reproche.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la imagen de sus compañeros- Naruto…

-Tú…Nos has matado- la voz de Sakura ya no era una melodía suave y tierna. Todo lo contrario, su voz era fría y oscura también plasmada por el rencor.

-Sakura- Sasuke abrió todavía más sus ojos e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de aquella extraña realidad-No…yo no

-Nos has matado teme. Tú y tu maldita venganza, mira a donde te ha llevado esa sed de poder… Eres un monstruo

Sasuke bajó su mirada para encontrarse así con su nuevo cuerpo. Naruto tenia razón…era un monstruo y sus manos estaban manchadas con su sangre. Pero…eso…eso no podía ser. Sasuke estaba empezando a perder la cabeza…todo aquello tenia que ser una pesadilla, no podía ser cierto.

-No…yo no. Esto no tenía que pasar, estoy no tiene que estar pasando

-Sasuke-kun- extrañamente la cara de Sakura cambió por una imagen más acorde con la de la pelirosa. Ahora su voz volvía a ser de nuevo una agradable melodía y en su cara se podía reflejar la tristeza

-Sakura- cuando la kunoichi llegó hasta su posición, el pelinegro retrocedió instintivamente unos pasos- ¡Aléjate!

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke-kun? Soy yo…Sakura

-Vete, alejaros de mí. No quiero hacerte daño…soy un monstruo, no te acerques.

Sin embargo la pelirosa hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de Sasuke y sigilosamente se acercó de nuevo a él hasta casi chocar. Luego Sakura se lanzó sobre el pelinegro para agarrarle en un fuerte abrazo y posar así su cabeza en la posición exacta para poder susurrarle al oído- No puedes hacerme daño Sasuke-kun… porque ya estoy muerta

Ante esas palabras Sasuke abrió los ojos asustado y se separó de la pelirosa para poder observar la herida que tenia Sakura en el pecho. Una herida mortal que supuestamente él le había echo.

El aura grisácea de nuevo volvió a aparecer alrededor del cuerpo de la pelirosa- Tú me has matado… ¿recuerdas?- y de nuevo volvió aquel tono tétrico- Sasuke-kun…

Al decir la ultima frase, los cuerpos de Naruto y Sakura volvieron a caer bruscamente contra el suelo. El pelinegro dubitativo se acercó hasta ellos para corroborar que de verdad estaban muertos.

Y sin poder evitarlo una pequeña y casi invisible lagrima se escapó por uno de sus ojos- Esto no puede ser real… no está pasando

-Lo has matado

La reciente voz hizo que Sasuke se asustara. No había notado su presencia, no sabia en que momento había aparecido… pero ahí estaba, detrás de él observando el cuerpo inerte de Naruto y Sakura.

-Yo…- ya que mas daba. Iba a explicarse, a decir que no fue él, que esto no era más que un sueño. Pero ni él mismo se lo creía. Ya no sabía si era verdad, ya no sabia si había sido Itachi o sus manos las que mataron a sus amigos.

-¿Esto es lo que querías conseguir con tu venganza?

-No- Esa era una respuesta fácil. El no quería que nada de esto sucediera. Se suponía que era su venganza, ellos no pintaban nada aquí. No tenía por que haberlos pasado nada, no deberían morir… en todo caso era él quien se merecía la muerte,

-Ya es tarde…- y como si aquella persona hubiera leído sus pensamientos, alzó su mano con una famosa técnica relámpago para incrustarla en el pecho de Sasuke y dar así por finalizada a su vida.

El menor de los Uchihas no pudo hacer otra cosa más que notar aquel impacto y caer sin ningún tipo de control encima de sus compañeros.

El ultimo sonido audible que salio de sus labios fue un leve susurro hacia la persona que terminó con su desgraciada vida- Kakashi-sensei…

* * *

_¿Qué pasara ahora?_

_¿Será el fin del equipo 7? ¿Se saldrá Itachi con la suya o habrá algún rayo de luz en esta negra realidad? _

_Si quieren saberlo háganmelo saber con un comentario que no cuesta nada. Gracias de antemano por leer la historia_

_Cuídense!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Perdón!**_

_Gomenasai por mi tardanza. De verdad que no me esperaba que fuera a tardar tanto en actualizar este fic…lo dejé un poco olvidado… Lo siento mucho. Pero aquí estoy y quiero recompensaros con este capitulo que espero sea de su agrado._

_Muchas no, __muchísimas __gracias por el apoyo a:_

_**dark-hatake**__ (Gracias, me alegra que mi temática no sea monótona y sea algo distinta. De eso se trataba. Y no te preocupes que el Sasusaku venga en breves)_

_**Yue Motou**__ (Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Siento muchísimo la espera y deseo que este capitulo te guste. Ya me dirás)_

_**artemisav**__(Gracias por el comentario. Espero aclarar aquí todas tus dudas. Cuídate)_

_**Ara**__ (Gracias, me alegra que te leyeras todo el fic de una…eso demuestra que te atrajo jaja. Espero que te guste este capitulo y desde ya te digo que aun no está todo perdido…jaja)_

_**Valerie**__ (Lo siento mucho por tardar. Gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo sirva de disculpa xD)_

_**Krys y nami.(**__ ahí! ¿Y que deciros a vosotras? Me parece increíble que todavía me aguantéis jaja. MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir todos mis fics. Especial agradecimiento por seguir el de las edades de Sakura a pesar que no es de vuestro agrado y entiendo perfectamente que no dejéis ahí un comentario… pero ya solo el hecho de que lo hayáis leído aun así me he llegado de verdad. Solo confesaros que gracias al review que me dejasteis en el interrogatorio fui capaz de continuar con el capitulo 4º de mi mayor temor. Pues se me habían ido las musas pero gracias a ustedes volvieron… Así que este capitulo especialmente dedicado para vosotras por sacarme de nuevo los ánimos!!!!! Espero que os guste y Lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza)_

_**michelita sama**__(Amiga! Aunque no te lo creas he estado leyendo tus fics, pero no se porque no me permitía dejar ningún comentario. En primer lugar has de saber que no leo mucho Narusaku pero en el que vi que tenias de Sasusaku me gustó muchísimo. Vi que te dejaron un comentario no muy agradable y me gustaría darte ánimos para que te tomes las críticas a bien y como un apoyo para mejorar tu escritura. Pero que sepas que estuve atenta y me gustaron! Cuídate mucho!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero el fic si._

_Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:_

_

* * *

_

4. LOS MIEDOS DEL EQUIPO 7

Los sanguinarios ojos rojos adoptaron de nuevo su habitual color negro.

Un largo y tosco gemido de cansancio salió por entre los labios del Uchiha mayor. Instintivamente su cuerpo se contorsionó hacia delante y tuvo que apoyar sus manos en las rodillas para así llenar sus pulmones rápidamente del aire que estos demandaban.

Aquella técnica era demasiado poderosa. Y a más poderes mayores son las consecuencias de usarla.

Estaba agotado física y psíquicamente.

Tras unos largos minutos en los que el Akatsuki recuperó el aliento, enderezó su figura y posó de nuevo sus ojos en las figuras yacientes bajo sus pies.

Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro y su ego aumentó en demasía al observar detenidamente a las personas que acaba de derrotar.

Al portador del Kyubi, la alumna de la Hokage y a su mismísimo hermano.

Desde luego no era cualquier victoria, sino una de la que quería disfrutar. Se quedó unos segundos más observando como aquellas figuras, aun en su ultimo aliento de vida se contorsionaban, veía como sus caras se desencajaban y oía como de sus bocas salían infinidades de gemidos y frases incoherente.

-Ya falta poco

Itachi disfrutaba y saboreaba cada detalle que sus ojos le permitían ver. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía que su técnica había sido un completo éxito e intuía que aquellos pobres desdichados que habían caído en su ilusión estaban a punto de perder su mísera existencia.

Reparó por última vez en la última de las figuras. En aquel cuerpo tan parecido al suyo y a la vez tan distinto por el que corría su misma sangre. El peso de su mirada recayó exclusivamente en el inerte cuerpo de su hermano menor.

Y así continuó por varios segundos. Segundos en los que ninguna persona que estuviera viendo semejante imagen podría adivinar los pensamientos de Itachi en aquellos momentos.

Estaba quieto, estático, sin mover ni un solo músculo de su cara. Sus labios formaban una perfecta línea recta y sus ojos únicamente estaban centrados en aquel cuerpo, ojos que no demostraban ningún ápice de sentimientos.

Pero en milésimas de segundos la cara de Itachi varió. Su rostro sin sentimientos se contorsionó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par apareciendo en ellos un sentimiento de miedo y sorpresa.

Estático. Así es como estaba, su mirada bajó lentamente hacia su cuerpo y se paró en su pecho de donde ahora salían una gran cantidad de relámpagos. Rápidamente su vista intentó hacer el vano esfuerzo de mirar a sus espaldas para corroborar de donde venían aquellos destellos de luz que lo estaban matando poco a poco.

Y todas sus sospechas fueron corroboradas. Una especie de sonrisa se formó en su cara antes de que las fuerzas lo abandonaran por completo.

Y salió el último susurro de sus labios- Hatake Kakashi

El aludido no varió su expresión en ningún instante. Observó sin pudor como el cuerpo de Itachi cedía ante su ataque y como todo su peso iba a parar a su mano, la cual aun seguía insertada en su pecho. Sacó rápidamente su brazo de aquel inerte cuerpo, como si le diera asco tocarlo e instintivamente el cuerpo de Itachi cayó bruscamente contra el suelo.

Kakashi lo miró durante unos segundos mas para cerciorarse de que aquella persona no volvería a ser una molestia en sus vidas y tras esto posó su mirada en los cuerpos que había delante de él

Ahí estaban sus alumnos, aquellos a los que había entrado varios años atrás y con los cuales el destino no quiso ser benévolo. Una leve sensación de alegría le recorrió el cuerpo al verlos de nuevo juntos. Tan mayores, tan fuertes… tan…distintos. Pero pronto toda armonía cesó y volvió de nuevo a la realidad al ver que estaban todavía en una especie de trance contorsionándose en el suelo. Incluso su agonía era palpable en el ambiente.

El Ninja copia esperó paciente durante unos segundos a que la técnica de la que eran presos sus alumnos cesara, sin embargo no ocurrió nada de lo esperado. Por lo que sorprendido y preocupado cogió el cuerpo de sus pupilos y se marchó a gran velocidad de aquel lugar.

* * *

Negro. Oscuro. Silencio. Miedo…

¿Estaba muerto?

Dolor….

No, no podía ser que estuviera muerto si aun era capaz de sentir algo, aun sentía el dolor en su cuerpo. Un atroz dolor físico.

Trató de recordar algo, de ver algo…trató en vano de hacer algo… pero solo veía escuchaba y oía nada…. Entonces intentó recordar.

Pero aquello era aun peor. El dolor físico pasó a ser emocional. La agonía y la frustración que sentía en aquellos momentos lo estaban matando, si es que aun no lo estaba. Cosa que aun no podía contestar.

-Sa….sakura-chan

Muerta. Ella estaba muerta. Él mismo había visto con sus propios ojos, estático y estúpidamente inmóvil como su mejor amigo y su antiguo compañero de equipo la quitaba la vida sin piedad.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no pudo hacer nada? ¿Por que la mató? A ella…tan pura, tan bella, tan…inocente. Sí eso era inocente de todo pecado. Ella nunca había echo nada malo y él en cambio, él era un cobarde. La dejó morir… ¡Eso es! Él era culpable

Culpable de su muerte. Y culpable de la muerte de Sasuke.

-Sa…sasuke

La bestia que había en su interior lo mató. No, no fue el Kyubi. No podía ser tan cobarde de echarle la culpa a otros de sus errores. Lo había echo él, fueron sus manos las que traspasaron el cuerpo de su mejor amigo… Fue él su asesino.

Asesino. Eso es lo que era. Un asesino, el asesino de sus dos y únicos mejores amigos. No merecía vivir…no lo merecía. Pero… ¿estaba vivo acaso?

-¡Naruto!

Alguien pronunció su nombre. Alguien lo estaba llamando… pero ¿Quién?

Abrió lenta y torpemente sus ojos, ya no había oscuridad. Solo había una mancha borrosa llena de colores puros. Poco a poco sus pupilas consiguieron centrar aquella difusa imagen y sus azulados ojos consiguieron ver la imagen de Tsunade

-vieja Tsunade…

¿Pero que hacia ella con él? ¿Acaso no logró su cometido? ¿Acaso no logró suicidarse y en su último aliento de vida Tsunade lo salvó?

-Menos mal que ya despertaste Naruto, nos tenias muy preocupados.

Los ojos de Naruto no se centraron en ningún momento en aquella que le hablaba. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, mirando un punto fijo de la pared, como si aun estuviera en un estado de inconsciencia.

Ira…

¿Pero porque le salvó? Él no se lo merecía…merecía morir. Morir al igual que sus amigos…Merecía ir directo al mismísimo infierno. Sin juicios ni purgatorios.

-Me has salvado… ¿Por qué coño lo has hecho?

Tsunade abrió los ojos realmente impactada por la pregunta. Mas luego pasó a una expresión de ira- ¿Acaso querías morir imbecil?

-¡Claro que si! Esa era mi intención… ¡No lo entiendes! No merezco vivir- los gritos de Naruto pasaron a ser débiles susurros- Están muertos… yo los maté….

-¿A quien mataste?

-Sakura-chan….Sasuke- Naruto seguía como en una especie de trance

Tsunade suspiró- Ellos no están muertos idiota

Y los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de alegría, vitalidad, esperanza… Se olvido de todas sus heridas y se levantó de un salto de aquella cama. Era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer- ¡¿NANI?! ¿Qué estas diciendo vieja?

-¡Que no me llames vieja!

* * *

-¡Argh!- se incorporó a gran velocidad de aquella cama y automáticamente dirigió sus manos hacia sus ojos. Los cuales ahora estaban en llamas.

Le dolía. Le dolía hasta límites indescriptibles, era como si le ardieran y se estuvieran quemando a fuego lento.

-Has mejorado tu sharingan, pero aun no sabes utilizarlo bien. Os dije que a mayores poderes mayores son los efectos secundarios.

El pelinegro se desquitó lentamente de sus manos para poder observar a aquel que le hablaba. Pero aun así su vista seguía borrosa, poco a poco y dejando actuar al tiempo, la imagen se volvió mas nítida.

-Kakashi… no sabia que fueras tan débil

El aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pero antes de preguntar nada, Sasuke le sacó de sus dudas.

-¿Por qué no me has matado?

Kakashi, caracterizado por su agudeza, comenzó a comprender un poco más la situación y sin alarmarse en ningún instante, continuó hablando con un timbre de voz firme- ¿y porque debería haberlo echo?

-¡Tsk! Los maté… tú lo vistes. Maté a los dos sin dudarlo un instante

-No están muertos… por lo menos, por el momento no.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos sin comprender. Realmente estaba sorprendido. ¿Qué no estaban muertos? ¿A que coño venia ese tipo de bromas? Él mismo vio como los mató. Vio como se transformaba en un monstruo sanguinario y cruel y vio a cámara lenta como sus propias manos arrebataban la vida de sus compañeros.

-Fuiste presa de una ilusión de Itachi- Kakashi sonrió

-¿Una ilusión?-Sasuke tuvo que posarse de nuevo en la cama pues estaba empezando a marearse, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Y la reciente información no hacia más que aumentar su dolor de cabeza- Así que… no están muertos

Se alegró. Por primera vez desde hacia años, Sasuke conoció de primera mano un sentimiento de alegría. No los había matado…sus compañeros…aquellos que una vez consideraron amigos aun seguían vivos…

Sasuke no demostró en ningún momento su reciente sentimiento, sin amargo, al verle Kakashi sonrió. Si el mayor temor de Sasuke había sido matar a sus compañeros, eso significaba algo…significaba que aun había esperanzas para el pelinegro. Cosa que alegraba en demasía a Kakashi.

-Aun no podemos cantar victoria. Todos caísteis en la ilusión de Itachi y fuisteis atendidos por Tsuande. Pero el daño psicológico y físico que produce la técnica es muy fuerte. Y se necesita de una gran fuerza psicológica para salir del trance. Naruto y Sakura todavía están en peligro. Por fortuna, tu sharingan hizo una especie de escudo y por ello has conseguido salir con mayor facilidad de la ilusión.

-Uhm- Sasuke ladeó la cara y se puso a pensar en todo lo que su ex maestro le decía. Pasados unos segundos de silencio, el pelinegro habló- Si se requiere de una gran fuerza psicológica como dices, entonces el dobe está en serios problemas

Kakashi sonrió ante el comentario al ver que la rivalidad entre ambos no había cambiado con el paso de los años- No subestimes a Naruto, puede que carezca de otras cosas… pero de fuerza mental anda sobrado.

Sasuke sonrió sabiendo que su maestro estaba en lo cierto. Pero pronto su rostro cambió- Sakura…

Y al oir aquel nombre, el semblante de Kakashi pasó a ser mucho mas serio. Su mirada instintivamente se dirigió al suelo. Si, Sakura…. Ella era quien realmente le preocupaba

Y extrañamente, al ver la reacción de Kakashi…un horrible sentimiento se apoderó del Uchiha. Miedo… El miedo a perder a su compañera… No podía permitírselo y mucho menos ahora que acababa de recuperarla.

* * *

Ahí estaban todos. En silencio. Callados. Con pánico reflejado en sus ojos. Con terror. Con miedo… Con el miedo a perderla.

Kakashi y Sasuke aparecieron de pronto en aquella triste habitación- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó el peligris

Tsunade solo ladeó la cabeza ambos lados y tras eso Kakashi suspiró y el corazón de Sasuke se cerró en un puño.

-¡Teme!- tras un desgarrador grito, una cabellera rubia se abalanzó a gran velocidad sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke produciendo que ambos shinobis cayeran al suelo

-¡Tsk! ¡Quítate de encima mío idiota!

-¡Estas vivo! ¡No sabes lo que me alegra verte baka!- Sí Naruto estaba realmente feliz

-¡Que te quites usurantokachi!- Y aunque Sasuke no lo demostrara, el sentimiento era mutuo

Por otro lado, Tsunade y Kakashi miraron la escena perplejos por lo que sus ojos veían. Pero toda la alegría que se formó durante esos momentos fue disuelta por un apenas audible ruido.

¡Pi…¡Pi!...¡Pi!.... La maquina que indicaba las pulsaciones de Sakura llamó la atención a Tsunade.

La rubia abrió los ojos asustada y a pleno grito alertó a las enfermeras- ¡La estamos perdiendo!

La cara de los hombres del equipo 7 se quedó blanca. La estaban perdiendo. A ella, al integrante femenino, a quien consideraban mas débil, sin embargo la que mas había crecido durante todos estos años.

Ahí estaban, estáticos, sin poder hacer nada. Cualquiera de ellos no hubiera dudado ni un instante en cambiar su vida por la de ella… Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada.

Solo mirar como Tsunade intentaba alejarla de las garras de la muerte.

* * *

_Espero que haya servido de disculpa. Y desde aquí os prometo que esta vez no tardaré tanto. ¡Gracias por seguir ahí y espero sus comentarios al respecto!_

_Ah y como aviso les digo que lo mas seguro que el próximo capitulo sea el final U-U_

_Nada mas, cuídense y suerte en sus exámenes!_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola!_

_Esta vez intenté tardar lo menos posible. Y me centré mas en este fic porque así una vez finalizado me puedo dedicar más a los otros dos que tengo pendientes. Espero que las prisas en terminarlo no vayan a estropear la historia._

_Gracias por todos y cada uno de los comentarios._

_Aviso: Los finales no son lo mio, pero espero sea de su agrado._

_-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero el fic si._

_Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:_

_

* * *

  
_

5. FIN

-¡Apartaos maldita sea!- Tsunade echó bruscamente a todos los enfermeros que rodeaban el cuerpo de su alumna y se remangó para ser ella misma la encargada de reanimarla.

No iba a permitirse el perderla. No a ella… Tenía demasiadas esperanzas en su futuro, tenía una visión de las cosas que Sakura podría llegar a hacer y tenía una plena confianza en que la esperaba una vida prometedora. Y nadie iba a encargarse de arrebatársela, nadie tenía ese derecho… No después de lo que había luchado.

El chacra verde que emanaba de sus manos era cada vez más intenso. De su frente caían grandes gotas de sudor producto del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos, pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

-¡Vamos!...- frunció el ceño, mueca de disgusto pues al parecer sus técnica no estaba haciendo ningún efecto…- Tú no Sakura. No dejaré que te vayas así me cuesta la vida.

Tsunade dirigió sus manos y las posó sobre la cabeza de la pelirosa para seguir emanando chacra curativo. Estaba claro que el motivo de su actual estado era consecuencia de la ilusión de Itachi… por lo tanto, tenía que traspasarle todo el chacra posible a su mente.

¡Pi!.... ¡Pi!... ¡Pi!.... Las constantes de Sakura volvieron a ser estables.

Tsunade suspiró relajada y se ladeó hacia un lado producto del esfuerzo realizado. Rápidamente Shizune se puso a su lado para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

Pero todavía no estaba todo dicho y Tsunade ya no podía hacer más- Ahora todo depende de ella… las siguientes horas serán cruciales.

-¿No puedes hacer nada mas vieja?

Tsunade omitió el impertinaz comentario de Naruto y se limitó a responderle- Solo podemos esperar a que despierte...

Los miembros del equipo 7 dirigieron su mirada al cuerpo de Sakura. Se veía tan frágil, tan blanca tirada sobre la cama inconsciente.

-¡Maldición!- Naruto frunció el ceño y aunque sus compañeros lo miraron mal ya que sus gritos alteraban la paz del hospital, todos coincidían con él.

No querían perderla.

-Yo seré el primero. Estaré a su lado para ver si despierta, vosotros iros a casa y descansad… ya os informaré si hay novedades.

Y aunque a regañadientes, Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron que aceptar la orden de su sensei, pues su estado aun era deplorable y necesitaban horas de sueño. Aunque no sabían si iban a ser capaces de dormir…

Por su parte, Kakashi sacó su lectura favorita para hacer mas amena la espera y se sentó en un sofá alado de la cama de Sakura.

Pasó varios minutos en silencio extrañamente con la misma pagina del libro abierta ya que en ningún momento fue capaz de leer mas de un renglón de aquellas paginas. Su vista iba constantemente de Sakura al libro y del libro a Sakura.

Suspiró derrotado y cerró el libro a sabiendas de que iba a ser incapaz de leerlo. Lo guardó en su bolsillo trasero y se levantó para poder estar más cerca de su alumna.

La observó por varios instantes y sin a penas saber en que momento lo hizo agarró la mano de la kunoichi. Se extrañó al verse a si mismo realizando un acto tan sentimental, pero no pudo evitarlo…no quería perderla

-Despierta Sakura- fue un apenas audible susurro que escapó de sus labios

La mano de la kunoichi estaba fría y pálida, cosa que hacia desesperarse más al peligris. La impotencia pronto empezó a hacerse paso por su cuerpo.

Ahí estaba ella, su ex alumna… la que más había crecido en aquellos años. Quien se lo iba a decir a él, cuando era un gennin no esperaba mucho de ella, pues siempre estaba detrás de Sasuke y apenas se preocupaba de su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, nunca pudo evitar preocuparse por ella.

La veía tan frágil e inocente que no quería que nadie la dañara, que rompiera su dulzura. La protegió en exceso y él era consciente…pues quizás con tales actos lo único que hacia era menospreciarla.

Sin embargo, ahora no podía hacer nada por ella, solo mirarla mientras estaba inconsciente en aquella cama.

_-_Demuéstrame que eres fuerte, demuéstrame todo lo que has cambiado

Por que él lo sabía y se lo reconoció en su momento. Ahora era una de las mejores, sino la mejor kunoichi. Y aunque un poco arrepentido por su pasado, Kakashi no podía estar más feliz y orgulloso de su discípula.

Pero aun estaba el miedo en su cuerpo…miedo a perderla

-No tiene nada que demostrar, ella es fuerte- Naruto entró en la habitación

-Te dije que descansaras

-No puedo. No con Sakura-chan aquí. Déjame un momento con ella por favor

Kakashi sacó de nuevo su lectura para intentar evadirse de aquella dura realidad y se fue a la sala de espera dejando solo a los ninjas en la habitación.

Naruto se acercó a Sakura y la tocó lentamente la cara con su mano-Sakura-chan…

-Yo se que eres fuerte- Naruto sonrió. Por que confiaba en ella, porque nunca dudó de sus habilidades y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que Sakura podía con todo.

No supo en que momento empezó, pero se dio cuenta cuando vio como una lagrima caía sobre el pómulo de su amiga. Estaba llorando.

Vaya, quien lo hubiera dicho…se sentía un estúpido al llorar- Perdona Sakura-chan, yo confío en ti pero no puedo evitar tener miedo.

Y es que Naruto siempre tuvo miedo por ella. Por eso la protegía, por eso se ponía delante de ella en las misiones, no porque no confiara en sus capacidades sino porque jamás se perdonaría no haber evitado que alguien la dañara.

Y ahora tenía miedo de perderla…sin embargo, ironías de la vida. Por primera vez tenía que dejar que ella saliera sola de la situación. Tenia que confiar plenamente en ella.

-¡Tsk! Usurantonkachi

Naruto ladeó los ojos para posarlos en el recién llegado, el cual estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta mientras lo miraba de forma superior.

Rápidamente el rubio se limpió las lagrimas con las manga de su chaqueta, acto que hizo aumentar la sonrisa del pelinegro- No sabia que fueras tan sentimental dobe

-¡Cállate teme! Solo estoy preocupado por ella

Sasuke cambió su semblante por el de uno mas serio y se acercó hasta la cama de Sakura, donde detuvo su mirada- Vete. Yo me haré cargo ahora.

-Demo…

-Vete a limpiarte esas lagrimas, te hacen parecer más estúpido todavía

Naruto totalmente disgustado por aquel comentario frunció el ceño e infló los mofletes. Pero antes de contestarle cualquier grosería a Sasuke se lo pensó dos veces y salió de aquella habitación sin decir nada.

Pues aunque Naruto no se caracterizada por tener una gran astucia, entendió que lo único que Sasuke quería era estar un rato a solas con Sakura. Justo como él le había pedido a Kakashi hacia unos minutos.

* * *

Recordó las últimas palabras que oyó antes de que el amor de su infancia la matara. Pero ¿estaba realmente muerta?

Si así fuera no podría estar pensando en estos momentos. No podría sentir su cuerpo débil marcado por el dolor.

No, no estaba muerta. Ella era consciente de eso. Sin embargo, tampoco se podría decir que estuviera viva del todo.

_-Tú no Sakura. No dejaré que te vayas así me cueste la vida_

Cada vez notaba menos su cuerpo y sus pensamientos poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en difusas imágenes que se iban alejando a cada segundo que pasaba. Imágenes de su vida, de su infancia, de su adolescencia…Imágenes que lejos de ser momentos felices y emotivos que recordar, eran un verdadero tormento. Cargadas de sentimientos oscuros, de llantos, de agonías…

_Acomplejada, Despechada, Débil_

La palabra que mejor la definía. Débil de autoestima. Débil como kunoichi. Débil en el amor. Siempre fue débil, inocente, sumisa…

Sin embargo, no siempre fue así. Por que tuvo personas que confiaron en ella. Tuvo una de las mejores maestras, que lejos de catalogarla la ayudó a mejorar.

Tsunade-sama. Sí, la misma Godaime se hizo cargo de ella como si fuera su propia hija. La enseñó todo lo que sabía en el combate, la enseñó a mejorar como kunoichi y como mujer. Pero por sobre todo, la dio confianza y cariño… Sentimientos que hicieron salir a flote su carácter para dejar en un segundo plano a la Sakura sumisa.

A ella le debía en gran parte quien era ahora.

Aquellas imágenes comenzaron a ser más nítidas al notar un profundo calor en su cuerpo.

No podía morir, todavía no. Le estaría dando la razón a todos aquellos que una vez se atrevieron a juzgarla. Se lo debía a Tsunade… No quería que aquella pesadilla que aun seguía en su mente se hiciera realidad. No podría soportar defraudarla. Se hundiría si algún día llegara a ver la decepción marcada en los ojos color miel de su maestra.

Tenía que ser fuerte, como ella la enseñó y hacer a un lado todos aquellos nefastos pensamientos que aun seguían en su cerebro. Tenía ser valiente para mirar a la muerte a la cara y poder así desafiarla.

Por que aun no se iría con ella. Aun no había llegado su hora.

_-Despierta Sakura_

Podría haber abierto los ojos en cualquier momento. De hecho, ella deseaba hacerlo. Quería con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquel mundo de agonía y desolación para vivir de nuevo en su realidad, para regresar a su vida con todos aquellos que la querían.

¿Pero porque no lo hacía?

Quizás no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para volver a mirarlos a los ojos después de lo que había presenciado.

Sí, sabía de primera mano que todo había sido una ilusión. Una maldita y despiadada técnica. Pero fue demasiado real.

Aun la dolía lo que sus ojos vieron por última vez. Aun veía a quien fuera su maestro mirándola con menosprecio. Y lamentablemente ya había sentido aquello en más de una ocasión en la realidad… Eso no fue solo una ilusión.

¡Que irónico! Otra vez salía a flote su debilidad. ¿Pero quien podría evitarla cuando ha marcado tanto tu vida?

Por que ella siempre lo supo. Se dio cuenta desde el primer momento en el que el equipo 7 se formó en que ella era la menos favorecida. A los ojos de su sensei siempre fue una chica de escasas capacidades. Por eso nunca se molestó en hacerla entrenamientos especiales como a sus compañeros. Por eso siempre se preocupó de sobreprotegerla en las misiones… por eso siempre la infravaloró.

No le tenía rencor. Ella lo entendía, era consciente de sus limitaciones. Pero no por ello significaba que no dolía. Que su corazón no salía lastimado tras una misión en la que ella a penas participó.

Pero ella siempre lo intentó. No siempre fue la peor, todo lo contrario siempre fue la mejor en la manipulación del chacra y su maestro, lejos de pasarle desapercibido supo aprovechar sus habilidades. Pero apenas era eso… solo destacaba en una cosa y por lo cual no merecía especial atención.

_-Demuéstrame que eres fuerte, demuéstrame todo lo que has cambiado_

Sí, ella cambió. Gracias a su habilidad con el chacra se convirtió en la mejor Ninja medico. Y gracias a Tsunade, llegó el día en que los ojos de su sensei se fijaron únicamente en ella.

La reconoció…. Y no solo eso. La auguró un futuro que superaría incluso en habilidades a la Quinta Hokage de Konoha.

Ahora no podía quedar mal. Tenía que mantener la confianza que Kakashi había depositado en ella, tenía que agradecerle por sus enseñanzas y demostrarle lo confundido que estuvo cuando solo vio en ella a una kunoichi mediocre.

Debía despertarse.

Pero no podía… La faltaban fuerzas…

_-Yo se que eres fuerte. _

¡Como la gustaría ser Naruto en esos momentos! No sabía como lo hacía pero aun en los peores momentos el rubio sacaba las fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

Tenía que verlo, tenía que ver de nuevo a su ya casi hermano para que la llenara de energía, pues él siempre confío en ella. Aunque ella nunca se lo agradeciera.

Sí, eso es lo que tenía que hacer…volver. Volver y agradecerle por todo lo que hizo, por las veces que se sacrificó por ella aun cuando lo trató mal. Aun después de pegarle y rechazarle… Aun así el siempre estuvo apoyándola, confiando en sus capacidades.

No supo bien el porqué, pero de pronto notó como su cuerpo se recargaba…sintió aquella energía que estaba pidiendo a gritos en el silencio...

Quería despertar…Quería ver de nuevo a todos aquellos a los que amaba.

Pero de pronto, volvieron a aparecer en su mente todas aquellas imagines de cuando era pequeña. Sin embargo, esta vez estaban relacionadas y eran de todo menos difusas. Ahora había un patrón que las definía.

Sasuke

Aquellas horribles diapositivas de todas las veces que arriesgó su vida por él, aquellos momentos en los que le declaró su amor, cuando lo veía sonreír, cuando sentía su corazón arder cuando él la miraba…la noche de su despedida…

"Sakura…Arigato"

¡Dios! Era todo demasiado real…

Y tan pronto como sus fuerzas vinieron se fueron. Aquellas imágenes aun seguían en su mente, pero poco a poco se iban distorsionando. Y a la vez se iba apoderando de ella un terrible sentimiento…

El miedo…

¿Lo vería? ¿Vería de nuevo aquellos ojos fríos y oscuros de los que se enamoró una vez?

Miedo… Si así fuera tenía miedo. Miedo de volver a enfrentar su mirada. Pues por mucho que ella hubiera cambiado, aquella mirada tétrica no dejaba indiferente a nadie.

Sin embargo, extrañamente por otro lado deseaba verlo. Quería verlo de nuevo en la aldea, después de tantos años. Verle pasear por aquellas calles concurridas. Entrenar de nuevo todos juntos en el bosque a las afueras del pueblo. Oír sus discusiones con Naruto e intentar descifrar aquellos monosílabos que utilizaba.

Y se maldecía por todo ello. Se maldecía por ser tan débil de no haber sido capaz de olvidarle. Se maldecía pues aunque ya no demostrara sus sentimientos, y aunque ya no estuviera dispuesta a perseguirlo… Aun así, sabía que ella acabaría sufriendo por sus rechazos.

-Despierta

Por eso no abría los ojos. Por que sabía que no la gustaría lo que vería… Aunque esta vez, era diferente. Ya no había nada que la impedía abrir los ojos, salvo el miedo a lo que pudiera observar.

Notaba su cuerpo, sentía el transcurso del chacra y hasta oía su propia respiración. Estaba viva… Se sentía viva… Pero aun así, lo único que veía era oscuridad.

Notó entonces algo más. Como un peso extra sobre su frente. Alguien estaba sobre ella. Alguien cuyo aroma estaba envolviendo todo sus sentidos.

-Se que estás despierta

Sabía quien era. Y de nuevo el miedo la embargó…pero no quiso abrir sus ojos, hasta el momento en el que notó sus labios. Labios que soñó durante años besar y que al parecer ahora lo estaba haciendo.

La dolía la cabeza. Aquel acto no hizo más que confundirla. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿En una ilusión quizás?

Dubitativa y temblorosa abrió poco a poco sus ojos para encontrarse con el color de la sangre. Con unos ojos rojos que transmitían miedo, con una mirada que emanaba frialdad.

Asustada, la kunoichi volvió a cerrar los ojos. Tras unos segundos de recapacitación volvió a abrirlos y esta vez no vio nada….ni a nadie. Con lo cual, sus dudas sobre la ilusión comenzaron a cobrar mas fuerza en su mente.

* * *

Cuando Naruto abandonó la habitación volvió a posar su mirada en ella. Fue entonces cuando lo embargó de nuevo aquel sentimiento. Aquel atroz miedo a perderla.

No sabía el porque. No entendía cuando aquella mujer se había vuelto tan importante para él. Quizás, la ilusión de Itachi sirvió para algo más que para intentar matarlo.

Sasuke sonrió ante sus pensamientos. Era irónico pensar que su propio hermano le había ayudado a darse cuenta de los verdaderos lazos que le unían a Konoha, a su equipo, a sus amigos…

Pero a la vez le llenaba la frustración de no poder hacer nada por ella. De haberse dado cuenta tarde de que en realidad le importaba…y mucho.

Recordó todas las veces que ella se sacrificó por él, todos los momentos en los que antepuso su seguridad a la de ella, cuando se le declaró… Comenzó a recordar sus sonrisas, su histérica voz llamándole, sus ojos…La inocencia que profesaban esos ojos…

Volvió de nuevo a la realidad y se posó todo el peso de su mirada en la cara de la kunoichi. Le daba rabia no poder ver sus ojos, ya que ahora estaban cerrados. Le partía el corazón verla con esa cara tan pálida y el rostro sereno en vez de estar viendo una de sus tan relucientes sonrisas…

Y todo era por su culpa… porque le fueron a buscar y desafortunadamente se encontraron con Itachi. Era su culpa el que ella sufriera… otra vez

Estos pensamientos no hicieron más que aumentar su frustración e impaciencia. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que despertara… Debía ayudarla, devolverla por una vez el favor… Anteponer su vida a la suya… Y solo había una forma de hacer eso. Así le costara una ceguera permanente.

-Mangekyu sharingan

Activó su sharingan, aun a sabiendas del riesgo y el dolor que le embargaba, y apoyó su frente en la de Sakura para intentar meterse en su mente. De nuevo volvió a ver todas aquellas imágenes, como en un pase de diapositivas… Toda su infancia junto a Sakura.

Estuvo a punto de desfallecer… pero aquellos recuerdos lo hicieron sacar fuerzas. Tenía que salvarla, se lo debía… Ella merecía vivir.

Siguió con el sharingan intentando transportarla de nuevo al mundo real, hacerla salir de la ilusión, traspasarle chacra… Cualquier cosa que la hiciera falta para que despertara… Estaba dispuesto hasta entregar su propia vida.

De pronto a llegó un fuerte destello a su mente, como un gran impacto que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor. Pero a la vez, el corazón le dio un vuelvo y por su cuerpo se entendió una sensación de alivio, de paz… de felicidad. Por que él lo sabía…

-Se que estás despierta

Sonrió. No se había imaginado el grado de felicidad que alcanzaría al saber que su vida ya no estaba en peligro. Y sin saber muy porque, instintivamente llevó sus labios a los de ella para fundirse en un puro e inocente beso. Beso que disfrutó.

Vio, aun con el sharingan activado como sus ojos se abrían y le miraban. Aquella sensación fue indescriptible… Aquellos jades eran aun mejores de los que él recordaba.

Sin embargo, transmitían un sentimiento de medio que hizo temer a Sasuke por la reacción que la kunoichi podría tener. Pero el pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más…pues aquella técnica que había salvado la vida de la kunoichi le estaba pasando factura y calló desmayado a lado de la cama de Sakura.

* * *

Otra vez esa sensación.

Ahí estaba de nuevo…sumergido en la oscuridad. Tranquila y tenebrosa oscuridad. Otra vez sentía aquel ardor en sus ojos, ojos que le escocían y le estaban quitando las fuerzas poco a poco.

Por lo menos el sentir aquel dolor era una buena señal…no estaba muerto. ¿Pero se habría quedado ciego?

Pensó en el motivo que le había llevado a aquella situación.

Sakura… Al menos ella estaba viva…había valido la pena aquel esfuerzo. Pero mientras pensaba esto no acababa de sentirse bien del todo. Por que aun recordaba lo que había echo. ¿Y como no hacerlo?

Le resultaba imposible olvidar aquellos labios, el tacto con aquella piel suave y tersa. No podía olvidarse del sabor de su beso. Pero por sobre todo, no conseguía olvidarse de aquellos ojos.

Ojos que denotaron terror.

Miedo ¿hacia que?... Miedo hacia él

Se sentía mal. ¿Tan lejos había llegado que le tenía miedo? Bueno, no podía reprocharla nada… lo entendía. Pero aun así, no quitaba para que doliera.

-Se que estás despierto

Reconoció aquella voz al instante y por poco el corazón se le sale del pecho.

Intentó abrir los ojos para corroborar sus sospechas pero no pudo. El dolor era demasiado fuerte.

-No te esfuerces. Tardarás unos días en recuperar la vista… pero no la has perdido

-Uhm

-Tan expresivo como siempre

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien

Sasuke sonrió

-Gracias a ti- fue casi un susurro

Y entonces volvió a notar aquel tacto de terciopelo. Volvió a degustar aquel sabor. Y se embargó con su perfume.

Cuando ambos se separaron, Sasuke notó como la kunoichi había abandonado aquella instancia dejándole solo…sin palabras. Más no le importó.

Mostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia sabiendo que su futuro en Konoha sería mucho mejor de lo esperado. Se alegró al saber que Sakura no le temía, al recordar que Naruto seguí igual de bode que siempre. Al saber que su sensei aun le admitía y le tenía confianza.

Pero sobre todo, recordó que en unos días recuperaría su vista y con ella a la kunoichi. Pues se dijo a sí mismo que ya tuviera que usar de nuevo el sharingan recorría cada parte del cuerpo de Sakura con su mirada, sin perderse el más mínimo detalle.

Se jactaría con su cuerpo día si y día también. Por que si había algo que Sasuke había aprendido de toda esta experiencia era a conocer sus propios miedos, sus mayores temores para así poder evitarlos.

Por lo tanto, se regodeaba con la idea que pasaba por su mente y se compadecía de todos aquellos que se atrevieran si quiera a posar su mirada en la pelirosa.

**.-THE END-.**

* * *

_Lo siento, los finales no son lo mío. No acabo de estar del todo satisfecha con el capitulo porque está claro que muy realista, pues como que no es. Aunque aun así, la idea tampoco me desagrada del todo. Un poco sentimental y raro… pero bueno. _

_Ojalá que todo se haya entendido bien.  
_

_Espero que ha ustedes si que les haya gustado. Muchísimas a gracias a todos los que habéis leído y en especial a los que se han molestado en darme su apoyo. Espero no haber defraudado a nadie. UwU_

_(Y han sido diez paginas, todo un logro jaja)_

_Espero sus comentarios para saber que les pareció._

_¡Cuídense!_

_Atte: Kunoichis-San_


End file.
